Jealous
by livylaval
Summary: Jika kau bisa memilih satu karakter wanita yang kau buat di Manga untuk berkencan, siapa yang akan kau pilih ? /Sedikit aneh membayangkan aku berkencan dengan karakter ciptaanku sendiri, tapi baiklah mungkin aku akan memilih Hinata sebagai teman kencanku/ "Ini maksudnya apa ?" Naruto membanting majalah yang ia bawa tepat di hadapan Sutradara/ oneshoot /Happy Reading ...


_Naruto tak menyangka kalau ia bisa sekesal ini dengan seorang mangaka terkenal, Masasi Kisimoto  
_

**Jealous**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini**  
**warning : OOC,(Miss)Typoo**

**.**

Hari ini bukan hari yang baik bagi Naruto, moodnya sedang buruk, dan semangat menggebu-gebu yang sering mengelilinginya seakan takut berdekatan dengan Naruto sekarang.

Kenapa pemuda periang itu tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini ?  
_Okey_, alasan utamanya adalah tak banyak _scene_ dalam episode sekarang yang mengharuskan ia berakting dengan Hinata, kekasih tersayang yang sering sekali ia cium.  
Alasan kedua tentu hatinya yang panas melihat _scene_ Hinata dengan Kiba yang makin banyak.  
Itu gak adil.

"Aku lagi Bete nih, Sutradara, bisa tidak biarkan aku berdua dengan Hinata satu jam saja?" Naruto mendatangi pria bertopi dan berkacamata yang selalu ditemani oleh sang asisten yang setia.

Sutradara melirik Naruto sinis, " Kau kira aku sebodoh dirimu ? Dan membiarkan Hinata pingsan seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi ? Tentu tidak."

"Ayolah, berbaik hati sedikit kepadaku," mohon Naruto, masih berusaha membujuk Sutradara yang keras kepala.

"Aku sudah sering berbaik hati padamu, jangan meminta lagi."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya tak setuju, "Setidaknya jangan biarkan Pemuda anjing itu mendekati kekasihku dong !"

"Itu tuntutan peran, Naruto, bersikaplah profesional." Sutradara berkata acuh tak acuh, ia yang kebetulan sedang makan karena waktunya istirahat kemudian kembali menambahkan, " kau protes saja pada Kisimoto-sensei."

"Dia tak mau bertemu denganku," ucap Naruto sebal.

"Kau memang tak cukup penting mungkin." Naruto memandang kesal pada Sutradara, kalau saja Anime ini tak bergantung pada Sutradara jelek itu pasti sudah dari dulu Naruto menendangnya sampai melayang ke langit hingga tak terlihat.

Naruto yang akhirnya terdiam memandang nanar pada Hinata dan Kiba di kejauhan yang sedang tertawa bersama, mungkin sedang bercanda, Naruto tak tahu, dan ingin sekali tahu.

Pemuda itu ingin menghampiri Hinata, tapi jelas Sutradara akan menyuruh _crew_ lain menyeretnya lagi kesini.

Ini semua akibat ulahnya terdahulu yang membuat Hinata jatuh pingsan gara-gara ciuman dadakannya.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah, mencoba menenangkan pikiran yang hampir kusut, dengan asal-asalan duduk di kursi santai yang disediakan bagi artis sepertinya, dan demi membunuh waktu yang berjalan ia mengambil sebuah majalah yang kebetulan tergeletak di samping kursi.

Pemuda pirang bermanik biru bak langit membolak-balik halaman demi halaman, membaca asal-asalan dengan tak terlalu memfokuskan seluruh atensi.

Naruto berhenti sejenak pada artikel tentang kesuksesan anime yang sedang dibintanginya, memamerkan seringai sombong saat tahu kalau banyak anak yang tergila-gila pada aksinya, bahkan para remaja dan orang tua pun tak sedikit yang ikut menjadi penonton dan pembaca setia.

Pemuda pirang itu baru akan membalik ke lembar berikutnya saat ada satu topik hangat yang mengganggu perhatian.

**WAWANCARA EKSLUSIF DENGAN PEMBUAT MANGA NARUTO  
**  
Naruto membaca pelan-pelan judul artikel yang sempat mengalihkan atensi, "Paling-paling jawabannya ngegantung, mana mungkin Kisimoto-sensei membocorkan ceritanya ?" Naruto berbicara sendiri, membaca sebentar kutipan wawancara yang digembor-gemborkan di majalah.

Naruto akan benar-benar meninggalkan artikel itu, saat manik biru miliknya menangkap sebuah pertanyaan di dalam wawancara yang jelas menyita perhatian.

**Jika kau bisa memilih satu karakter wanita yang kau buat di manga untuk berkencan, siapa yang akan kau pilih ?  
**  
Naruto membaca pelan-pelan jawaban yang dilontarkan sang mangaka atas pertanyaan tersebut.

**Sedikit aneh membayangkan aku berkencan dengan karakter ciptaanku sendiri, tapi baiklah, mungkin aku akan memilih Hinata sebagai teman kencanku.  
**  
Tangan Naruto mengepal secara otomatis, giginya bergemelutuk gemas, ia tak menerima ini semua, apa-apaan sih jawaban asal itu.

Bukannya semua orang sudah tahu kalau Hinata itu cinta mati dengan dirinya, tentu tak akan mau jalan bersama kisimoto-sensei, darah Naruto bergolak, ini tak bisa dibiarkan, apa kurang jelas kelakuan-kelakuan yang ia tunjukan pada semua orang bahwa Hinata itu miliknya, mutlak miliknya !

Naruto bangkit berdiri, menghampiri lagi si Sutradara yang memutar bosan bola matanya saat melihat Naruto kembali mendekat.

"Apa ?" tanya sang Sutradara langsung.

"Ini maksudnya apa ?" Naruto membanting majalah yang ia bawa tepat di hadapan Sutradara.

Pria berkacamata itu mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti maksud Naruto, tapi kemudian matanya beralih pada halaman yang terbuka di majalah itu, setelah sedikit membacanya dia belum menemukan satu kejanggalan pun dari wawancara di majalah yang di perlihatkan Naruto.

"Itu hanya wawancara dengan masasi kisimoto, kan ?"

"Lihat bagian yang ini !" Naruto menunjuk satu pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya tak nyaman, yang diperintah untuk membaca kembali menunjukan wajah bingung setelah membaca bagian yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Argh, kenapa kau tak sadar juga." Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi, "Masasi kisimoto kan tahu kalau Hinata itu milikku, kenapa dia berbuat lancang seperti ini ?"

Sutradara melongo tak percaya,_ 'Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan bocah menyebalkan ini'_

"Aku harus protes secepatnya !" Naruto meninggalkan pria berkaca mata yang masih terdiam dengan tampang bodoh.

* * *

Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih mesumnya yang tiba-tiba menarik ia yang sedang berbicara dengan Kiba, lalu menggeretnya ke mobil merah milik pemuda itu, sang pemilik mata biru tak mengucapkan satu penjelasan pun akan destinasi yang mereka tuju nanti, kelihatannya wajah Naruto gusar sekali, jadi Hinata tak berani menanyakannya.

Hinata makin tak mengerti saat mereka berdua justru singgah ke kediaman yang setahunya milik mangaka besar pencipta anime yang sedang ia perankan, Masasi kisimoto.

_'Mau apa Naruto-kun kesini ?'_ Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tetap tanpa penjelasan, Naruto mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk turun dan mengikutinya masuk ke rumah itu, tak ada halangan berarti untuk memasuki rumah Kisimoto-sensei, mungkin Naruto sudah sering ke sini, kebetulan yang akan ditemui juga tak sedang pergi.

Naruto dan Hinata dijamu langsung oleh sang pemilik rumah, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan mangaka itu yang tersenyum ramah pada dua sejoli yang menjalin cinta di belakang layar.

"Ada apa kau ke sini, Naruto ?" Masasi memulai.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia menarik napas dulu dalam-dalam, mungkin menenangkan gemuruh amarah yang mengumpul di dadanya, "Aku minta kau menjelaskan mengenai ini."

Masasi melihat majalah yang ternyata dibawa Naruto, lalu membaca sebentar, sama seperti ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sutradara, ia memandang Naruto tak mengerti, lalu melirik minta penjelasan pada gadis cantik nan anggun yang diajak Naruto menemani, sayangnya Hinata juga tak tahu maksud Naruto itu.

"Maksudnya ?" tanya Masasi kemudian.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," seru Naruto jengkel, Hinata yang disampingnya mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih, gadis itu membelai lembut lengan Naruto.

Masasi tambah tak mengerti.

"Hinata-chan itu milikku, kau tak boleh mengajaknya kencan, tak akan kubiarkan ! Sampai kapanpun tak akan ku ijinkan, sekalipun kau memaksa!"Naruto memeluk Hinata protektif, tak menyadari orang yang dipeluk sudah memerah malu.

Otak sang Mangaka ternama itu berputar cepat, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan wawancara di majalah yang Naruto bawa, ia membaca sekilas, lalu segera menemukan salah satu pertanyaan yang jelas memicu sikap Naruto sekarang ini.

Pria itu tertawa, "Kau begitu mencintai, Hinata ya ?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, makin merona lah pipi Hinata.

"Tapi kan aku yang menciptakan Hinata, kau ingat ? Hak mutlak bagiku untuk menyukai atau tidak tokoh yang kubuat." Hinata tahu Masasi sedang menggoda Naruto, tapi mungkin pemuda yang tengah tersulut emosinya ini tak menganggap begitu.

"Apa yang kau bilang ?" sengit Naruto kesal, tuh kan, Naruto pasti tak sadar sedang diledek.

"Naruto-kun, sudahlah." Hinata berusaha menenangkan.

Naruto melirik gadis yang tengah ia peluk, tak membalas ucapan Hinata, dan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau lihat kan ? Kami itu saling mencintai, jangan coba-coba mengganggu kami," Naruto mengingatkan dengan wajah yang ia buat garang.

Masasi terkekeh kecil, konyol sekali pemuda ciptaannya ini, "Apa kau berani menentangku Naruto ? Nasibmu dengan Hinata di manga tergantung olehku loh."

Naruto terperangah sedikit, tapi dengan cepat ia bisa menguasainya lagi, "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika memisahkan kami."

Bukannya takut akan ancaman dari Naruto, Masasi dengan senyum kecilnya menggelengkan kepala seolah tak setuju, "Bagaimana ya ? Perlakuanku padamu hari ini sedikit mengubah jalan pikiranku tentang akhir cerita, aku tersinggung dengan kelakuan tak sopanmu."

Naruto mendengus kesal, dengan gengsi yang ia paksa enyahkan, ia memohon, "Jangan seperti itulah, Kisimoto-sensei, kau tahu betapa aku mencintai Hinata, aku tak rela kau berniat kencan dengannya, dia kan milikku."

Masasi makin terkekeh, tapi ia bersikap seolah benar-benar sakit hati saat berkata, "Aku sudah terlanjur tersinggung."

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, gadis dipelukannya mau tak mau juga harus mengikutinya, "Baik, terserah kau saja, tapi cintaku dengan Hinata akan tetap berjalan sekalipun kau tak setuju, dan ingat aku akan mengawasimu."

Naruto pergi tanpa pamit, Masasi yang melihat kepergian Naruto mendecak bingung, "Sepertinya aku tak membuat karakter Naruto terlalu posesif terhadap seorang gadis." Pria itu kemudian melenggang tak acuh masuk ke ruang tengahnya.

* * *

Hinata melirik Naruto dari sudut mata, tampang pemuda di sampingnya masih sekesal pertama mereka bertamu ke rumah Masasi kisimoto, sang surai indigo ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, tapi dengan aura suram disekeliling Naruto, Hinata tak yakin perkataannya akan dicerna dengan baik oleh Naruto.

"Kita mau kemana ?" kata yang keluar justru pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin mendinginkan kepala sebentar," jawab Naruto pelan.

Dan tibalah mereka berdua disini, di sisi gunung tengah kota Konoha, sepasang kekasih itu masih bergeming di dalam mobil, memperhatikan penerang bumi yang sedang tenggelam dalam peraduannya.

"Aku mencintai, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto lirih.

Hinata menoleh, pipinya memerah, "A-aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun."

"Karena itu..." Naruto memegang kedua pundak mungil Hinata, membuat gadis itu menghadapnya, "jangan mau ya kalau diajak kencan Masasi-sensei ?"

Hinata meringis tapi tetap mengangguk, _'Masasi-sensei kan sudah punya istri, lagipula kenapa __Naruto tak sadar dia hanya dipermainkan sih.'_

Jari jemari Naruto berlari ke wajah porselen Hinata, menyentuh ukiran yang terpahat sempurna dengan indera perasanya, ia mengecup pelan ujung hidung mungil gadis itu, lalu merambat ke bibir kenyal Hinata yang selalu merah menggoda.

Mulanya hanya kecupan singkat diujung bibir, tapi Naruto tahu ia tak akan bisa bertahan untuk tak mencicipi candu terbesar itu, jadi kini kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan penuh tuntutan, semakin dalam, dan basah saat lidah menunjukan perannya.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang Hinata lakukan sampai membuat ia selalu melayang jika bersama gadis itu, mungkin sikap lemah lembutnya serta rona merah di pipi yang tak pernah absen saat sang pemilik mata bulan berdekatan dengannya.

"Naru...to-kunhh," desahan lolos dari belah bibir Hinata, membuat atmosfir dalam mobil semakin panas meski pendingin jelas dihidupkan.

Naruto semakin gencar menyerang Hinata, ia tak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya sendiri, ia akan selalu bergerak tanpa kendali jika berhubungan dengan kekasih pemalunya itu.

Lidah basah Naruto menjilat pelan leher jenjang Hinata, membuat sang manik pucat menggigil geli, seakan tak cukup, Naruto mengisap bagian sensitif itu dengan gemas, berniat menunjukan tanda kepemilikan pada semua orang.

Kali ini yang lolos dari mulut Hinata adalah pekikan kaget ketika Naruto menggigiti tulang selangkanya, jaket ungu yang gadis itu pakai hampir terbuka setengahnya akibat ulah tangan nakal Naruto yang menarik resletingnya sampai ke bawah dada.

"Na-naruto-kun shhudah," pinta Hinata.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli, ia belum puas menyantap hidangan nikmat di hadapannya ini, meski sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata.

Tangan Naruto mungkin akan menarik lepas resleting Hinata saat,

Drrrttt...Drrrttt...Drrrttt

Ponsel hitamnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Naruto mendecak kesal, ia menjawab _ogah-ogahan _si pemanggil, "Ada apa, Sutradara?"

_"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana ? Masih banyak scene yang harus kau jalani dan sekarang justru pergi entah kemana? Cepat pulang dan jangan lupa bawa Hinata ! Kau itu benar-benar sulit diatur."  
_  
Naruto mengangguk dengan kata persetujuan yang mengikuti, ia menatap Hinata sebentar yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya, "Kita kembali ke lokasi syuting, ya ?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk setuju.

Naruto memandang tak suka saat ternyata di lokasi syuting sang pencipta manga Naruto tengah berbincang dengan Sutradara.

"Mau apa kau ke sini ?" tanya Naruto sengit.

Bukannya menjawab, Masasi justru tersenyum hangat ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di samping Naruto, "Baru pergi sebentar saja dengan Naruto, dan lehermu sudah merah-merah seperti itu Hinata-chan ? Kau pasti sangat repot dengan sifat mesum Naruto."

Hinata yang eritrositnya berkumpul di pipi langsung menaikan kerah jaketnya, tak habis pikir kenapa Masasi bisa melihat tanda kepemilikan yang Naruto buat padahal seingatnya ia sudah berusaha menutupinya.

"Naruto itu sering sekali membuat Hinata pingsan," adu Sutradara, lalu menambahkan, "Aku sampai bingung mencegah segala perbuatan mesum yang Naruto lakukan."

Naruto cemberut, ia memajukan bibir, kesal karena sedari tadi ia tak dianggap, lalu pikiran negatif membayang di benaknya, "Kau tak kesini untuk mengajak Hinata kencan kan ?"

Sutradara yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto menoleh pada Masasi, lalu tambah bingung saat tawa justru diperlihatkan mangaka itu, " Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan berkencan dengan Hinata, Naruto ? Tentu kau tahu seberapa keras aku mencoba membujuk Hinata, ia akan tetap menolak, ah jangan lupa author yang fans Hinata itu jelas tak mengijinkan aku mengajak pujaannya berkencan."

Naruto tersenyum menang, tapi tunggu ? Author apa yang dimaksud Masasi ? Apa ada orang lain lagi yang berusaha mengajak Hinata kencan ? Oh, itu jelas tak bisa dibiarkan, nanti ia pasti akan mencari tahu orang yang dimaksud Masasi.

"Okey, jadi masalah sudah selesai—meski aku tak tahu masalah apa— dan kau bisa kembali syuting kan, Naruto ?" Sutradara angkat bicara, "Kebetulan sekali Masasi-sensei ke sini untuk melihat syuting kali ini."

"Tapi Sutradara, bisakah satu jam saja aku bersama Hinata, sebentar saja ? Kumohon."

"Tidak ! Apa tidak puas dengan kebersamaanmu tadi ?" murka Sutradara, ia menyeret Naruto yang masih saja memohon padanya untuk tetap diijinkan bersama dengan Hinata.

"Dan jangan biarkan Hinata berdua dengan Masasi ! Tadi Kiba sekarang Masasi yang menemani Hinata, maumu apa sih, orang tua ?" sungut Naruto tak terima saat mata birunya menangkap gadis yang dicintainya terlibat percakapan dengan sang pembuat manga Naruto.

"Mauku adalah kau segera syuting dan berhenti meneriakiku orang tua, dasar bocah bodoh !"

Naruto akhirnya pasrah saja saat Sutradara seolah sudah mengeluarkan tanduk setannya, pemuda itu jelas tak berani berurusan dengan Sutradara yang sedang murka.

THE END

Hahaha  
saya dateng dengan ide aneh yang melintas di kepala,  
bagaimana pendapat kalian semua ?  
aneh kah ? Atau lebih dari kata aneh ?  
hehehe  
#ketawa garing  
saya sengaja kasih nama Masashi Kishimoto tanpa huruf 'H' bukannya typo, tapi katanya orang hidup gak boleh ditampilih di cerita ya ?#entah sumber dari mana  
jadi saya begitukan deh, kalau salah akan saya koreksi.

Naruto : jadi ini author yang dimaksud Masasi sensei ?  
saya : (menoleh, dan tersenyum gugup) ada apa, Naruto ?  
Naruto : jangan pura-pura tidak tahu ! Dengar ya ? Hinata tak akan mau diajak kencan olehmu.  
saya : tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan ?  
Naruto : (siap-siap merapal jurusnya)

okey, daripada saya ketemu bapaknya ino sama shikamaru gara-gara jurus itu, lebih baik saya kabur dulu,  
salam dingin dari saya  
Livylaval

(menoleh ke arah Naruto)oh ya, sampaikan peluk cium penuh cinta dari saya buat Hinata-chan...  
#ditendang Naruto


End file.
